À travers l'espace-temps
by Kao-Tachi
Summary: Deux mondes; réalités divergentes. Personnages fictifs, une faille dimensionnelle et jeune femme joyeuse et rêveuse, si on assemblait le tout pour mixer deux univers ça ferait quoi? Si on mélangeait fiction et réalité? Ou plutôt s'il s'avérait que la fiction ne soit pas si fictive que ça; que se passerait-il? Et si leur réalité est vraiment réelle.. Les Titans le sont eux aussi!


**Information fic:**

- Titre: À travers l'espace-temps.

- Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin

- Disclaimer: Les personnages sortant de Shingeki no Kyojin et son univers ne m'appartiennent sous aucun prétexte. Ils sont à Hajime Isayama sensei. Seule Pandora m'appartient pour le moment et bien sûr l'idée de la fiction également.

- Genre: Science-fiction, Surnaturel, Comédie, UA (je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais mettre d'autre), Romance (WAFFy - SAP - Lime - Lemon incertain), Het, Hurt, Il y'aura certainement du I.C, Self-Insert (Pandora), O.C et peut-être bien O.O.C.

- Rating: Je dirais 13+ car il est possible que certains propos, certaines scènes décrites (possibilité de lemon) Par précaution, je donne cette limite d'âge. Toutefois, si vous lisez, je ne serais en aucun cas responsable !

- Couples: Secret !

- Statut de la fiction: WIP (en cours)

**Synopsis :**

Découvrez Pandora, une jeune femme avec un caractère bien à elle, un peu fofolle et optimiste. Complètement passionnée par tout ce qui touche aux mangas et à la japananimation. C'est lors d'une fameuse nuit, ou tout ce en quoi elle croyait va se révéler ne être pas si imaginaire que ça. En effet pourquoi, comment, expliquer qu'un personnage fictif, sortant d'un manga puisse être face à elle ?! Ça, personne ne le sait ! Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un homme homme qu'elle n'apercevait pas très bien au départ, elle crut un instant qu'elle rêvait ou déraillait totalement. Après réflexion et interrogations, elle réalise que ce n'est autre que la réalité et que la personne se trouvant à ses côtés était bel et bien celui qu'elle pensait. Comment est-ce possible ? Une chose pareille ne peut pas être vraie ! Mais surtout, si jamais cela l'était… Combien d'autres auraient atterries ici ? Et encore pire… si autre chose que des humains se retrouvaient ici aussi, qu'adviendrait-il du monde ? Seule solution, garder son calme et discuter. Surtout, ne pas laisser filer l'intrus et faire en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer.

Voilà, maintenant que tout ceci est fait; j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Je ne me serais jamais doutée, que ce qui m'arrive en ce moment m'arriverait un jour. »_

Quelques heures plutôt..

Il était tard, encore, comme d'habitude. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aller coucher à l'heure des poules, ni même à dormir sans problème et paisiblement. C'est pourquoi, même après deux nuits sans dormir, je suis toujours éveillée. Il est déjà quatre heures trente du matin, je me suis décidée à m'allonger pour me reposer sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. Dans mon lit froid, seule, je m'étais couverte jusqu'au-dessus de ma tête, pour me sentir bien au chaud et essayer de me bercer, voir si le sommeil venait. Impossible, rien y fait, pas moyen de fermer les yeux.

Je me levais alors, pour regarder dehors, par la fenêtre. Le ciel est clair, on peut apercevoir les étoiles. C'est à la seconde ou je décidais de m'embarquer dans une petite virée nocturne, ça ne me fera que du bien.

Vêtue, de ma chemise de nuit, j'enfilais ma robe de chambre en velours, puis une paire de chaussure légère et sortais de mon appartement tranquillement pour me diriger dehors. Je marchais alors doucement le long du petit chemin qui se trouvait non-loin de chez moi. Près de celui-ci, se trouvait de la verdure, et à quelques pas de là, il y'avait un petit parc, très joli. En allant vers celui-ci, je cherchais un petit coin, où il me serait possible de m'installer pour contempler le ciel. C'est près du lac que je trouvais refuge. Cet endroit était totalement paradisiaque. Ici, il n'y avait aucune lumière, il faisait totalement nuit. Seules, la pleine lune et les tas d'étoiles se trouvant à proximité éclairaient le ciel et se reflétaient sur l'eau du lac se trouvant à mes pieds.

Je m'étais allongée dans l'herbe près d'un arbre, là où il faisait relativement sombre. Je ne pensais à rien, j'étais paisible. L'air frais me faisait frissonner. Je prenais une grande inspiration de bien être, pour sentir cet air parfumé de douceurs naturelles. Le sommeil me guette, il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas m'endormir ici. Je somnolais.

Pendant que mes yeux se fermaient de moitié, je cru apercevoir une lumière blanche très scintillante dans le ciel. Mon imagination doit me jouer des tours, après tout, j'en suis à ma troisième nuit sans avoir dormi…

Tout à coup, j'entendu un bruit venant d'en haut de l'arbre, quelqu'un tombait. Tout allait tellement vite que s'en était pratiquement inexplicable. J'avais les yeux fermés, après avoir vu cette lumière et entendu ce bruit, un bouquant infernale qui venait réveiller la nature. Puis je sentis comme un poids, toute fois léger, m'écraser. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. Quelqu'un venait vraiment de tomber de cet arbre ?!

C'était un homme, d'après son odeur. Il était à moitié sur moi, il avait fait en sorte de se rattraper pour éviter de m'écraser en tombant. Il faisait noir, le ciel c'était assombri car des nuages passaient par là. Il m'était donc impossible de distinguer son visage pour le moment. Devrais-je dire quelque chose… ? Il ne semble pas être quelqu'un de mal intentionné, je peux toujours essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

_« H-heuu… V-vous êtes, tombé de cet arbre ? Rien de cassé ? » Lançais-je gentiment._

Il semblait me fixer sans rien dire, même si je ne le voyais pas encore avant que des traits de lumière n'apparaissent au niveau de ses yeux. Je pouvais alors en distinguer la couleur et voir son regard sur moi. Il se trouve que ceux-ci soient d'un gris, très profond, à la fois foncé, mais bien distinct. La lumière qu'apportaient les rayons, faisait briller son regard, qui semblait totalement blasé. Je ne bougeais plus d'un poil lorsque je réalisais que j'étais en tenue légère mine de rien, et que cet homme était un parfait inconnu. Il faut que je bouge, je me sens mal alaise…

_« Où sommes-nous ? » Me demanda-t-il, avec une voix neutre._

Il avait l'air calme, mais bizarrement j'ai l'impression qu'il est totalement perdu et affolé intérieurement.

_« Heu, nous sommes dans un petit village aux alentours de Steg… » Lui lançais-je de nouveau. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, j'argumentais encore comme si je parlais à un venu d'ailleurs. « Plus exactement, heu.. Nous somme sur terre, à Liechtenstein. Dans la commune de Triesenberg. Entre l'Allemagne et l'Autriche. »_

Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir du tout où il se trouvait ni où se trouvait cet endroit. Comme si pour lui, c'était une autre dimension. Réfléchissons… Il a peut-être un peu trop bu et s'était perché sur cet arbre pour piquer un somme ? Non.. Je vois mal un homme avec un regard comme le sien faire ce genre de trucs complètement pas net. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit d'ici, ni d'aucun villages des alentours. Je le regardais toujours alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil en étant à moitié sur moi, le regard plongé dans le mien. Il semblait réfléchir tout à coup et se leva subitement.

_« En quelle année nous sommes ? » Lâcha-t-il avec sérieux, alors qu'il me tournait le dos en se tenant le menton avec sa main droite, soutenue par sa main gauche._

Je me levais à mon tour, pour venir lui faire face, prit de court.

_« On est en 2013 pourquoi ? Et puis qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? » Disais-je totalement incongrue._

C'est complètement dingue, d'où sort cet homme… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe mais il faut que je continue d'en savoir un peu plus. Histoire d'y voir plus clair.

_« 2013 ? Comment une chose pareille est-elle possible… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il ne m'écoute qu'à moitié._

C'est alors que les nuages se décidèrent enfin à s'en aller et cesser de couvrir la lune et la lumière qu'elle diffusait. Se trouvant juste à nos côtés, je pouvais après ceci voir pleinement le visage de cet homme sorti de nulle part. Quand se fut enfin le cas, je restais sous le choc de ce que j'avais en face de moi. Ce n'est pas…possible ?

_« V-vous êtes Cosplayeur ? On dirait que vous sortez d'une soirée, vous avez l'air perdu. Expliquez-vous que je puisse vous aider. » Lâchais-je, peu sûre de moi. Oui, car ça m'étonnerais grandement qu'ici il y'ai des soirées pour les personnes comme moi, là où l'on peut se cosplayer. De plus, il a vraiment l'air sérieux. Il y'a certainement une explication logique à ce qui se passe._

Et puis… ce gars ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à un personnage de manga que je connais. Non, enfaîte ce n'est même pas de la ressemblance, c'est son portrait craché, mais en vrai ! En plus de ça, il semble porter les mêmes vêtements… Il ne peut être qu'un Cosplayeur, et pas des moindre ! L'uniforme, l'équipement, son visage, tout est parfait. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cet arbre ?

_« Un Cosplay..eur ? Si seulement je savais ce que s'était, je vous répondrais… Et je suis loin d'avoir fait la fête, j'étais en pleine stratégie avec mes. Enfin peu importe, c'était un moment important, mais en un battement de cils je me suis retrouvé ici. » M'informa-t-il, toujours aussi calme malgré la situation qui semble assez étrange et l'angoisse qui doit le ronger pour le moment._

_« O-ok, alors vous n'êtes pas un Cosplayeur, vous ne savez vraisemblablement pas comment vous vous êtes arrivé ici, vous ne savez pas non plus où vous êtes et vous m'avez demandé en quelle année nous sommes. En plus de ça, vous avez l'air trop sérieux pour être un petit rigolo, ça voudrait donc dire que v-vous… Oh m-mon dieu. Ce n'est pas… C'est tout bonnement impossible ! »_

J'étais de plus en plus paniquée et à la fois, j'étais pleine d'excitation ! C'est de plus en plus dingue, mais ça me plait ! Si on en juge les faits, je ne vois qu'une seule choses possible, mais c'est à la fois impossible ! Il… il n'existe tout simplement pas, il faut que j'arrête de le supposer sinon je vais me faire prendre pour une folle. On est dans la réalité ici, ça n'existe pas ce genre de. Mon dieu… Et si c'était le cas, comment je devrais réagir ?! Je devrais l'aider et faire en sorte de ne pas le laisser partir à l'aventure alors qu'il ne connait même pas cet endroit ? Ou alors je devrais ne pas m'en mêler, il trouvera bien quelqu'un comme moi, qui le reconnaîtrai et l'aidera… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

_« Vous savez comment vous êtes arrivé sur cet arbre, pour en tomber ensuite ? » Demandais-je subitement. Oubliant un instant toutes mes suppositions._

_« Je n'étais pas sur l'arbre. Je suis arrivé de nulle part, en plein milieu du ciel, au-dessus de cet arbre ! Je ne sais pas comment une telle chose est possible. J'ai pu amortir la chute avec les branches avant de ne manquer de m'écraser sur vous. »_

Je m'avançais vers lui et dirigeais mon index tout doucement vers lui pour lui donner une sorte de « coup » histoire de voir s'il était bien réel. Visiblement il l'est, et il m'a aussi prise pour une folle à ma manière de faire. Il faut dire qu'il y'a de quoi. Je suis sans doute entrain de rêver, mais ça ne fait rien, je vais suivre mon instinct. Autant vivre le rêve jusqu'au réveil.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici comme ça. Venez suivez-moi. » Lâchais-je._

Je le contournais pour marcher comme un bourrin sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Il me suivait sans dire un mot de plus puisque je l'avais devancé et qu'il lui a fallu un instant avant de réagir à ce que je lui aie demandé. Je suivais l'allée, puis les petits chemins et finalement les ruelles, qui menaient jusqu'à mon appartement. Appartement qui n'en a pas un à la base. Oui, enfaîte, c'est une maison assez grande, sur deux étages, qui a été rénovée et aménagée de manière à ce que chaque parties formes un appartement, de taille moyenne et/ou petite. Mon frère et moi gérons cet endroit, qui sert à peu près comme une « maison d'hôte » ou hôtel, mais en beaucoup moins formel. L'endroit appartient à nos parents, mais ils ne sont plus ici depuis longtemps, ils vivent dans une grande ville à des kilomètres. Alors je m'occupe de cet endroit avec mon frère, quand il est présent, puisque lui, fait des études pas très loin d'ici. J'ai mon propre appartement, que je partage avec mon frère quand il est là. Le reste de l'espace est occupé ces temps-ci puisque c'est les vacances pour les jeunes, ce qui fait que certains voyageurs passent par ici et trouve notre idée bien plus sympathique et indépendante que celle d'un hôtel basique. Notre système est que, nous acceptons, tout le monde sans exception. C'est en général de jeunes personnes qui viennent, mais que ce soit, étudiants, jeune travailleur, dealer, tout le monde peu séjourner. La seule règle de cet endroit est : Ne pas nous créer d'ennuis. Pour séjourner, il ne faut juste un nom ou pseudo, payer d'avance la somme totale du séjour si la personne sait combien de temps elle reste, pour ceux dont la durée est incertaine ou indéterminée, laisser le minimum d'avance, comme une semaine par exemple. Après ça, chacun fait ce qui lui plait. Et s'il y'a besoin de quelque chose, je suis toujours disponible même en pleine nuit, on peut venir frapper à ma porte. La maison compte en tout, douze appartements, le mien compris.

Cessons ces bavardages, nous sommes arrivés. « L'inconnu » m'avait suivi comme je l'ai demandé et entra avec moi avec discrétion pour éviter de déranger les occupants. Je fermais ma porte à doubles tours une fois qu'il était entré et alluma la lampe. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

_« Vous amenez souvent des inconnus tombé du ciel chez vous ? » Me demande-t-il avec un ton sarcastique mais un air toujours aussi blasé._

_« Non, en effet ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Mais je sais qui vous êtes, et il se trouve que je puisse un minimum vous aider. »_

J'avais lâché ça comme si c'était une évidence alors que non. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis presque certaine de ne pas me tromper, même si je suis en plein rêve ! Je l'invitais à se débarrasser de ce qui pouvait l'encombrer à l'intérieur et me rejoindre dans la cuisine que je lui montrais du doigt, pendant ce temps-là j'allais faire du café. Il me rejoignait alors que le café était en train de couler. Nous étions tous deux assis autour de la table.

_« J'ai dit que je savais qui vous étiez, enfin je pense, mais j'ai besoin d'en être sûre… Qu-quelle année est-ce, chez vous ? »_

_« 850… Et qui suis-je, d'après vous ? » Me lâche-t-il, cet air blasé marqué définitivement sur son visage._

Je me levais pour prendre deux tasses dans mon buffet et attraper au vol la verseuse rempli de café chaud. Je nous servais deux tasses, amena le sucre et deux cuillères. Tout en me regardant faire, je l'entendis marmonner encore une fois dans sa barbe pour dire que c'était bien différent ici, en comparant d'où lui venait. S'il dit ça avec le peu de chose qu'il a vu, je me demande ce que se sera quand il verra des nouvelles technologies ou la ville…

_« A-Alors… Vous êtes arrivé, de nulle part, vous faite la même taille que moi, donc 1m60, vous dites que d'où vous venez, c'est l'année 850, vous portez vêtement et équipement que je connais bien, d'où m'était venue l'idée que vous puissiez être un Cosplayeur, je crois que poser plus de question ne servirait pas à grand-chose puisque je connais déjà probablement les réponses. Mais juste, une petite dernière… Quel est.. Vôtre grade ? »_

_« Comment se fait-il que… Peu importe. Je suis Caporal. Le Caporal Ri. » Commença-t-il avant que je ne prenne la parole._

_« Rivai… Nom de.. V-vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? Je dois vraiment être en train de rêver je ne vois pas d'autres explications plausibles ! » Le coupais-je donc._

Il était surpris du fait que j'ai cité son nom avant même qu'il ne l'entame. Il réalisa donc que je savais bel et bien qui il était, mais aussi que je pouvais certainement l'aider un peu, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. En premier lieu, il faut que je me calme, je ne comprends pas non plus ce que ça veut dire ni même comment c'est possible, mais il faut que je reste lucide pour voir clair. Je serais la première à dire que ce serait génial si ce genre de choses se produisait sous mes yeux. Ce qui est en l'occurrence le cas, mais, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que cela est bien entrain de se produire face à moi. Je suis peut-être en train de devenir complètement folle à force d'être pratiquement seule tout le temps et de passer mon temps à regarder des animes ou lire des mangas…

_« O-ok, heu… Supposons, que j'accepte l'idée que tout cela soit réel. Je vais donc vous expliquer la situation pour vous éclairer un peu… Ici, nous sommes dans la réalité, enfin c'est sans doute ce que pense à peu près 6 milliards de personnes sur terre. Je vous connais parce que, ici, vous êtes un personnage fictif. Vous n'existez pas dans notre réalité, mais seulement sur papier, un manga plus précisément et aussi dans un anime, qui est une adaptation images/couleurs de live action, que beaucoup pourrait traiter de « dessin animé ». En d'autres mots, vous n'êtes pas réel dans ce monde. Et donc, je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais vous êtes là sous mes yeux. J'-j'aimerais savoir… Est-ce que vous venez d'un endroit où tout n'est que dessins, images par ordinateur ou est-ce que c'est aussi « chaire et os » que chez nous.. ? »_

Il me regardait un peu incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Visiblement, il n'a pas tout comprit, mais malgré ça il a réussi à suivre. Je lui expliquerais ce que sont certaines choses plus tard, là il faut que je sache si pour lui, d'où il vient, c'est également une réalité.

_« Même si je n'ai pas compris ce qu'était un manga, vos histoires d'images animés et encore moins ce qu'est un ordinatruc je pense avoir suivi. Pour répondre à votre question… d'où je viens, nous sommes tout comme vous l'êtes. Ceci dit, l'époque est différente à ce que je vois. Vous vivez tous comme ça ? 6 milliards de personnes ?! Il n'y a plus de… Depuis quand il n'y a plus de Titans ? »_

Je rigolais un instant parce qu'il faut avouer que sa tête était drôle à voir, sur le coup. Et puis j'ai réussi à lui ôter un instant cet air impassiblement blasé, pour lasser face à la surprise et l'incompréhension. Il doit être totalement perdu, le pauvre. Enfin bon, donc comme ça, c'est tout aussi « vrai » ici que d'où il vient. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il ne vient pas du passé. Impossible. Mais bon, on verra plus tard pour tout ça.

_« Nous vivons comme cela depuis des années, même si la technologie n'était pas là il y'a plusieurs décennies en arrière. Il n'y a probablement jamais eu de Titans non plus. Pour nous, ce ne sont que des mythes. De la mythologie grecque quoi ! Jusqu'à nos plus grandes connaissances du monde et son histoire, les Titans n'ont jamais existés, ou alors c'était bien avant que des humains soient sur terre. »_

_« I-Impossible… C'est vraiment étrange ce qu'il se passe. Il faut aussi que je retrouve les autres. »_

Je restais bugée sur la fin de sa phrase. Il ne serait pas le seul à avoir atterrie ici ?! Combien peuvent-t-ils être ? Où ont-ils pu se retrouver… il n'y avait que lui près du lac. Mais encore pire… Qui avait bien pu faire partie du « voyage » ?

_« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été mystérieusement transporté ici ?! »_

_« Non, quand c'est arrivé je n'étais pas seul. Nous étions en pleine réflexion, en essayant de rester hors portée de Titans. Je ne sais absolument pas qui, ni combien de personnes ont pu faire la même entrée que moi au beau milieu du ciel. Ou bien même autre chose… » M'informe-t-il, l'air inchangé, comme si la situation ne l'inquiétait pas alors que pourtant, si. Il avait bien vite reprit son air blasé et passif._

_« Des T-titans n'auraient pas pu venir, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandais-je avec stupeur._

_« Je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé là moi-même. »_

Oh mon dieu. Et si… Et si des Titans avaient fait la même chose ? Si ce n'était pas seulement un groupe de personnes, mais carrément toute la zone où il se trouvait qui se retrouvait sur terre ? Enfin dans ce monde ci. Ou alors si c'était encore pire que ça, et que toutes personnes étant de son monde, puisque à priori on peut parler de « monde », étaient venues jusqu'ici elles aussi ? Ça craint… ça craint vraiment ce qu'il se passe !

_« B-bon soyons positifs… Pour le moment, je pense que la seule chose à faire c'est ne pas se faire remarquer et aller dormir. Je vais mettre votre équipement dans la penderie, comme ça si mon frère rentre il ne tombera pas dessus. Pour ce qui est des vêtements… Je vais vous donner des affaires qu'il ne porte pas souvent, il y'en a qui traîne dans son armoire. Les affaires que vous portez, vous me les donnerez, je les cacherais dans la mienne. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement le temps pour me reposer. Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que je vais dormir ? » Riposte-t-il._

_« Mon frère n'étant pas là, je pense que vous pouvez dormir dans sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne fera pas de mal, et puis, vous comptez faire quoi ? Vous ne connaissez rien de cet endroit, ni de ce monde… »_

Il ne releva pas et me suivi du regard lorsque je me levai pour aller en direction du couloir et donc, vers ma chambre. Il me suivait sans même que je lui demande. Je le fis attendre à l'entrée de celle-ci le temps que j'aille dans celle de mon frère pour chercher d'autres vêtements. Suite à cela je le fis entrer dans ma chambre et lui demanda de se changer en laissant ses affaires ici, que je les rangerais après. Je le laissais donc seul, le temps qu'il s'exécute. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Il était déjà six heures du matin, entre le temps où cela s'est passé, le temps de qu'on discute, qu'on vienne ici et jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais totalement oublié que nous étions en période de vacances pendant un moment, mais quand j'y pense… Ça tombe mal, mon frère ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il va falloir que j'improvise.

À peine deux minutes après mes prédictions, mon frère se pointa le plus discret possible, avec ses bagages. Il fut surprit de me voir debout dans le salon alors qu'habituellement à cette heure je fini toujours par être couchée.

_« Eh bien, t'es encore debout ? Je pensais que tu dormirais déjà. » Me dit-il en disposant ses affaires près de la porte et du canapé._

_« O-oui, c'est juste que, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. J'étais en pleine conversation sur internet avec un ami ! D'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais même pas que tu doives rentrer ce matin… »_

_« Je repars si tu veux ? T'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir hehe… » Dit-il sur un ton ironique puis prenant un air boudeur._

_« M-mais si, idiot… Tu vas te coucher je suppose après ce trajet ? J'y vais aussi là. »_

_« Oui, je suis épuisé en plus de la semaine. Et toi vas te coucher ouais ! Tu vas finir à l'hôpital si tu continues comme ça.. Je ne veux pas te voir sortie du lit et de ta chambre avant d'avoir atteint au moins 12 heures de sommeil pour rattraper tes trois nuits. »_

Mon frère est très protecteur avec moi. Nous sommes très proches et on adore se « chamailler » ou « s'enquiquiner » parce que c'est ironique pour l'un comme l'autre d'agir de la sorte. Il est un peu plus vieux que moi, il a vingt-trois ans, mais il peut être un vrai gamin quand il veut. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un problème. Je ne peux pas faire dormir mon « invité » dans sa chambre, ni le faire installer dans le salon puisque mon frère le verrait automatiquement en se levant. Solution restante, un appartement de libre, mais il n'y en a aucun pour l'instant… Fait chier.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre alors que mon frère était déjà parti avec ses affaires dans la sienne. Heureusement pour moi, mon « invité » n'avais pas fait éruption alors que mon frère était là. Soit il n'avait pas terminé à ce moment, soit il avait entendu que quelqu'un était arrivé et donc, il a agi sagement en restant caché. Peu importe, c'est tant mieux pour moi. Je devrais à un moment donné expliquer ce bordel à mon frère, mais pour le moment…

_« Je suis désolée, on a un imprévu… Les affaires vous conviennent ? » Disais-je tout bas en entant dans ma chambre et fermant la porte derrière moi._

_« Oui, ça convient. J'ai remarqué, c'est votre frère je suppose ? Comment allez-vous faire dans ce cas ? »_

_« Eh bien, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous proposer le canapé, mon frère le remarquerais aussitôt qu'il aura mis un pied hors de sa chambre. Je ne veux pas lui parler de ça, pas tout de suite. Du coup, il y'a effectivement un petit problème… »_

Je faisais quelques cents pas alors que mon invité surprise était toujours debout, droit comme un piquet, près de mon lit à me regarder faire et à attendre patiemment. C'est alors qu'une idée me vint. Bonne ou non, c'était le seul choix possible à cette heure, surtout après trois nuits sans dormir pour moi.

_« V-vous n'avez qu'à.. r-rester ici. Mon lit est très grand, on peut largement rester à distance. E-et puis, je peux ne pas dormir, ça fera moins étrange que de dormir tous les deux en même temps, dans le même espace. »_

_« J'ai pourtant entendu votre frère dire que vous n'aviez pas dormi depuis trois nuits ? » Me lança-t-il seulement._

_« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, je dormirais ce soir. Est-ce que ça vous convient ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à proposer pour l'instant, je suis navrée. » M'excusais-je._

_« J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour l'heure. J'accepte la proposition, mais seulement si vous dormez aussi. »_

C'est avec un air supérieur qu'il me dit ceci. Comme si j'étais une enfant et lui un grand monsieur. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas totalement faux… mais quand même ! Je me mettais alors face à lui, à quelques centimètres avant de le regarder de près comme pour chercher un infime détail.

_« C'est vrai que vous êtes aussi petit alors… E-enfin pour un homme. Je pensais que c'était exagéré, mais vous faites vraiment la même taille que moi… »_

Il me regardait alors avec un regard à m'en faire froid dans le dos, comme un psychopathe. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer pour avoir osé dire qu'il était petit.

* * *

Et voici ! Le premier chapitre est terminé. Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bons comme mauvais.

Autrement, la suite arrivera... quand elle arrivera, j'espère que ce ne sera pas problématique. À tantôt!


End file.
